


It's dark inside

by Alp_catale



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anna (Disney) - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Elsa dealing with stuff, Evil Elsa (Disney), Flashbacks, Gen, Marshmellow (frozen), One Years Later, Originally Posted on deviantART, Title base on a song, maybe a good ending?, retur to the ice castle, this happen after the first movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alp_catale/pseuds/Alp_catale
Summary: After all the event that happen to her ,Elsa felt like there was something that did't feel right.So she take it on herself and go back to where it all start.The ice castle stand there in it glory and behind those doors,blue eyes as her own stare with anger.Can she change it or is it all in vain?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo~!
> 
> This fanfic is an old one and maybe I will continue with it (if you guys are interested in it if that it)  
> If you are interested then give it kudos and I will write to the end.
> 
> hope you like this one :)

This has to end.

A pair of blue eyes look up to see that the ice castle was still there, next to the noth mountain.

It stand there in all glory and the owner of the blue eyes smile a little of the memories she spent there, the good ones.

But most of the memories was about when her sister came there to take her back to Arendelle, and then She....

No, she can't think about that now, because she had other things to do than think of the past. 

But then she recall why she was there and more memories appear in her head, there is a thing that still was left in the castle and that only she herself could fix.

' _I better fix this now_ '

With a step on the stairs she walk up on it, with slowly steps. It came no sound from her high-heeled slippers and the wind was calm. 

And not like when she walked before because then it was violent and angry, but that didn't bother her.

The only thing she can hear now was her own heartbeat, that beat faster every second she were closer to the door. She swallowed and then a shaky sigh came from her when she take the final step of the stairs.

''....'' 

Now there she was, infront of the door to the ice castle. The blue eyes of her stare at the door with a hint of saddness in them. 

With a bink of her eyes she touch the door with her right hand.

And then it open and she slowly walk in with her blue cape that follow her every move.

The blue eyes gaze at everthing in the big hall, the walls , the stairs and the fountain made by ice. All this was still here and she walk over to the fountain of ice. She remember when she made it, and it was the last thing she made after build the rest of the castle. It was so beautiful that she can't help to touch it. But when she was about to do that a voice stopped her.

'' You are finally here,...Elsa ''

She didn't move but she look up to the owner of the voice.

It's her.


	2. where light and night met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa talk to her other side of herself.
> 
> Things happen and the other part doesn't like it.

Sadness.

Elsas eyes met a pair eyes that had the same color as her own, and they stare back at hers with hate and a bit sadness?

But sudden a smile appear on her face and Elsa tremble a little , because she know that smile is not good.

'' So...How is Anna feeling,mm? ''

Elsa gave out a sigh that was a bit shaky then close her eyes for just a minute , only to open them to look up at her again with brave in them. 

'' She's much better then before ''

The other ones blue eyes twisted at this but then go back to smiling again.

She keep that smile on her face and turn around and walk to the stairs.

While she was walking she keep her attention on Elsa the whole time.

'' And what happen to Hans ? ''

Elsa look away from her and said with a bit of determined.

'' He's now in prison ''

When she said that a laughed came out of no where and Elsa look back at her, only to see that the lady with the same blue eyes had go over to one of pillars near the stairs. 

And was now show her back to Elsa while lean against it with one arm and the other she held her face with her hand, it was like she faceplam over what Elsa did say.

A bit later she begin to laugh, which made Elsa a bit irritated. 

'' What?! ''

the laughter died but she still didn't face Elsa and after a long minute she sigh.

'' Oh nothing...it's just that, how should I put this ''

Then she said something that Elsa didn't hear and 

Elsa's hands change to fist and look still irritated and said with calm voice.

'' I'm sorry, but I didn't hear what you said ''

The lady turn around to meet Elsa eyes with a bit amusing in them and the next thing she said made Elsa angry.

'' you are still a child ''

The walls became red and even the fountain of ice. But that didn't notice by the lady because she keep looking at Elsa with bit amusing, because she know Elsa to well.

She smile again but this time with evil. Then she walk down the stairs slowly and talked while she walked down to Elsa.

And Elsa just stand there looking at her with anger.

'' I'm disappoint at you , Elsa....I thought that- ''

'' I should have frozen him , I know that ''

Elsa still look at her and the lady or should I say other self that was now in the end of the stairs. Then she took a step and was finally where Elsa was, in the hall.

'' of course you know that...because..''

She slowly start to walk over to Elsa with smile and Elsa look at her other self form,

the color of the cloth was the same but not the style and neither the her hair.

The hair was short but in the back it was like ice and she got more bangs then Elsa, and the hair color was Dark like the night sky.

And her dress was blue but more darker and she had a ruff insted of what Elsa had.

' _She is me , my sadness and hate but most importantly my negative side '_

Sudden she stop a bit in front of Elsa and just to stand there, waiting for Elsa to say something. She said nothing only to gaze back at her other self. 

It was quiet between them but it change when the other Elsas face change and that evil smile was now gone and it was replaced with anger.

This was a shock for Elsa, because she had never seen her other self like this before and it makes her sad to see her like this.

'' I really...hate you! ''

She take her hands out and use the ice magic and shot it to ground, and out of no where the big snowman came but he was not alone.

Elsa had now tree big snowmen in front of her and they look at more frightening then her other felf.

Then she glance at her other self.

The other Elsa look at the snowmen with happy in them but then she turn back to Elsa and the happiness was now gone.

"....."

'' Never underestimate the power of snow and...ice! ''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know about the line she said in the end of the chapter, it's from the concept before when they wanted Elsa to be evil. ( I use that line and evil elsa with dark hair in this story if you want to know).
> 
> This fanfic is base on after first movie before the second movie.


End file.
